Thresh's Death
by CullenSupporter1700
Summary: This is my interpretation of Thresh's death. WARNING- this is violent, as the Hunger Games are violent in nature. If you are uncomfortable with violence like the Hunger Games, I suggest you DO NOT read this story.


Thresh and Cato

Thresh wandered the forest, his mind deeply focused on where Cato could be. He had been walking for what seemed like days and he wanted to kill Cato very badly. He was definitely the tribute to beat. He had no clue where District 12 went, but for all he knew, she was all right and so was Peeta. He also didn't have a clue where the redheaded girl from District 5 went. He hadn't seen her since the Games began.

There, in a clearing in the meadow, he caught sight of Cato. Angry, unwounded, and ready to fight. Thresh was just as ready to fight as Cato was. His blue eyes were intense with anger. Thresh glared back at him, cracking his knuckles and grasping his spear so tightly, that he felt the rush of the cool metal handle of the spear through his body. Cato also had a spear in his hand. Thresh saw what he could do. He didn't want that to happen to himself. He wouldn't allow it. He knew that he wanted to avenge Clove. But Thresh knew he had strength that one could compare only to Cato, he was perhaps stronger than Cato, but this would show how much stronger he would be than Cato.

Cato smirked at Thresh and slowly walked towards him.

"You killed her." Cato growled.

"It was revenge for Rue. She killed her anyways." Thresh boomed. It was going to be a hard battle, even Cato knew it. They were both strong and powerful, and had both received 10 during the private training session with the Gamemakers.

They circled each other, both had spears and they were both pointing directly at each other's heart. Cato wanted to immediately lunge at Thresh while he could, but he wanted Thresh's death to be slow, torturous and entertaining for those who live in the Capitol.

"Why'd you save her?" Cato asked, his eyes full of curiosity and anger at the same time, "She didn't deserve you to help her."

"She allied Rue and killed the boy from District 1 who killed Rue. She deserved it." Thresh responded.

"Marvel? He's a wimp. Anyone could kill him." Cato laughed, rolling his eyes. Finally, after a few minutes of taunting and grunting, Cato threw the spear. Thresh swooped down and dodged the spear from a fatal hit, but it hit his left arm.

He cried out in pain as he removed the spear. He grimaced in pain and glared at Cato. Even though his arm was bloody and weak, already, but he wasn't finished yet. He dropped the two spears and removed his pack. Cato did the same. It was about to become a fist fight. Again, they circled each other, this time, Thresh made the first move. He punched Cato flat in the face and he fell backwards. Cato's nose was bloody and possibly broken. Thresh caught him and slammed his head on the ground. Blood dripped heavily from his head. Cato felt as if he was about to pass out. He was helpless, but then he thought back to Clove. He was her fellow tribute and if Thresh didn't kill her, they'd immediately be the winners of the Hunger Games. But, Thresh just had to kill her. Anger lashed through Cato's body.

Thresh tried to punch him again, but then Cato grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Thresh fell hard, he did seem in pain, he had broken a few bones, for sure. Cato lay on the ground while Thresh rose. He seemed to have broken his arm or leg.

He paused for the last hit, but that was enough time for Cato to scramble for the spears.

Thresh's eyes narrowed and watched as Cato unsteadily rose from the ground. Thresh bent down, prepared to dodge and lunge at Cato as soon as he threw the second spear.

He carefully threw the first spear and it missed by a few millimetres and hit a tree instead. Thresh steadily pulled the spear out of tree and ran towards Cato. Thresh swung the spear and it missed.

Cato grabbed the spear from Thresh, who kicked Cato violently in the stomach. Cato flinched as Thresh's strong feet with his boots bruised his stomach. Cato knew that Thresh's strength was undeniable, but so was his own.

Then, Cato eventually snatched the spear from him, victorious. He wanted to torture Thresh. Just like Thresh had done to his fellow tribute, Clove. He pulled back his arm ready to throw the spear aiming it at Thresh's weak arm. Cato looked into his victim's eyes, eyes full of melancholy, and released the spear with such power, it would be almost impossible to dodge. Thresh fell to ground, his arm bleeding heavily, yet he was very much still alive.

He rose, clamping his wound, and slowly taking out the spear from his arm. Thresh's eyes were full of pain and tears welled up in them.

"I have no mercy for you! This is the Hunger Games, we have to kill so there will be a winner and that winner will be me!" Cato cried and prepared to throw the last spear, but then Cato heard howls throughout the forest. Cato jumped at the sound and immediately fled, staggering away, leaving Thresh in the clearing, unarmed and more than just a bit vulnerable. The two knew the sound were the muttations. The deadly creatures his mentor had warned him about.

Thresh was scrambling to leave, but the pain was swallowing up his body. He couldn't move, and even if he could, considering the condition he was in, it would be impossible to outrun the beasts. He lay there, wallowing in pain, waiting for the muttations to come and eat him alive. He honestly would've preferred death from Cato, than getting eaten alive.

In the distance, Cato heard an agonizing cry and paused his sprint away from the muttations. The cry was alarming, and he felt anger because he didn't get to avenge Clove. But he felt regret, and tried to shake it off. He had to kill mercilessly, if not, it'd be enough time for them to flee and for District 12 to get their hands on spears and arrows.

A few hours later, the cannon boomed and Thresh's photo appeared in the sky. All Cato knew was that he needed to kill the girl District 12 and the girl from District 5, because they were the only ones who had a chance of winning.


End file.
